Welcome
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: There is a new visitor at the castle. He instantly steals the attention of Lady Marian, for his caring nature and daring generous spirit. But is Anthony all he seems? And can Robin figure out why Marian is acting so strange? ON HITAUS, will be back ASAP
1. Do You Mind?

**Hey guys(: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marian was striding through the castle, just from the dungeons where she had  
been visiting her father. She was now heading back to her room, to get some much  
awaited sleep. She'd had a long day, sneaking into the forest to see Robin, until she had to go back to this confinement.

"Marian," she heard a familiar voice call behind her. She sighed, and plastered a fake smile on her face, turning.

"Guy," she forced out in a greeting.

"I wanted to inform you that we'll be having a guest at the castle tomorrow. Anthony of Swamil. It's on-"

"I know where Swamil is," she snapped. "And I would really like to return to my bedchamber, unless you have an objection?"

"O-of course." Guy looked surprised.

He turned and walked away, and Marian continued on toward her room.

When she arrived, she changed out of her deep green dress, and into her nightclothes.

She collapsed onto her bed, and longed for her room in Knigton. The open window, her father only a few rooms away, her soft bed...

But it was all turned to ash.

She relaxed into the blankets, and drifted into sleep.

Well, almost.

"Marian," a voice hissed trough the darkness.

She sat up.

"Robin," Marian smiled, all her worries seemed to fade when she saw him.

He tiptoed to her bed, and climbed in next to her.

"What are you doing here," she asked, lying back down, this time beside him.

"I... I wanted to see you."

"Again?"

"Do you mind?" He sounded uncertain, as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

She pulled him into her, and their tongues met in a feverish kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Marian broke away.

"Oh, I mind," she breathed.

"I suppose you do," he flashed his usual cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes, "There will be a visitor in the castle tomorrow. Anthony of Swamil. The Sher-"

"I don't want to discuss this right now," Robin sighed, cupping her chin with his hand, "I just want you tonight."

"I don't mind that either," Marian smiled.

"Good," Robin smirked."Then you won't mind this either." He leaned down into a soft, delicate kiss.

* * *

_I wanted to ease into this story, so there isn't much of the plot in this chapter. But there is more to come..._


	2. This Isn't The Time!

ENJOY!

Marian woke up, longing for Robin's warm embrace around her. She had known it was inevitable, his leaving, but she had wished she could have seen him once more before she had to live another confined day in the castle.

The visitor was arriving today, wasn't he?

Marian groaned, in her mind he was just another person to pretend around.

With a sigh, she rolled out of bed, and started to prepare for the day.

"Marian," an irritated voice called, and Marian grimaced and turned.

"Allan," she said, turning.

"Where were you this mornin'? The sheriff was furious! He- well, Giz, sent me to find you! 'e said I'd better find ou before the feast to-"

"I get it, Allan," Marian inturrepted. "I understand. I didnt want to have to act when he arrived. I'll be at the feast tonight, alright?"

"Giz was worried. And Anthony: don't be quick to judge him. He seems alright." Allan turned, and heading up the short steps, from the store rooms.

After a few moments, Marian let out her breath.

She spun around. "He's gone, you can come out."

Robin emerged from behind the large stack of flour sacks, with a sullen expression on his face. "I should've just killed him, we wouldn't have to hide!"

"Robin, you know that wouldn't have fixed the problem."

But he wasn't listening to her, as usual.

"Just ordering you around like a servant. Come here, don't do this, j-"

"Robin, stop." Marian ordered. "We don't have much time before someone else comes, and we have to go our separate ways. Can we just enjoy each other's company? Please?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Your right, my love. I'm sorry."

Marian smiled, and walked back over to where they had hidden, behind the flour. She sat down, and he followed her lead. She rested her head on his chest.

But their peace didn't last for long. In one smooth moment, Robin somehow pushed her away, and climbed on top of her, pinning her to the stone floor."Robin," she hissed. "This isn't the time.""Why not," he asked distractedly, trailing kisses down the side of her face, and down her neck."Because... Because," Marian couldn't focus. "We can't..."Robin rolled off her. But she made a noise of protest."You wanted me to stop. So I did."

Marian sat up. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Count on it." 


End file.
